


Rain & Surprises

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Oh, That is all, gift oops, humanstuck i guess, i still dont know how to tag, johnkat cuties, sorry for typos, this is a like a month old birthday girl for my best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is walking in the rain with nothing but a umbrella, and his best friend (not to mention boyfriend as well) disapproves, and angrily yells at him before going out there himself, John catches him in surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain & Surprises

#  **Rain & Surprises**

It had been raining for quite a while now. When everyone was in their homes, shielded from the rain, nice and warm, there was a teenage boy that was walking in the rain holding up an umbrella. 

Suddenly a door swung open, another teenager, this time a dark-haired. brown-eyed one, stepped out on the front porch.

“EGBERT! EGBERT JOHN! JOHN EGBERT WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING PRANCING AROUND IN THE RAIN LIKE A IDIOTIC FUCKASS?” He screamed at the boy with the umbrella, who turned around as soon as he heard his name called.

The boy with the umbrella had blue eyes, that were behind rather large square glasses, he smiled, revealing buckteeth, before greeting the other with a wave..

“hey karkat!”

“DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING 'HEY KARKAT ME, EGBERT! NOW TELL ME WHAT THE FLYING FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THE GODDAMN RAIN?” Karkat demanded.

John shrugged.

“why not?” He asked.

“OH I DON’T FUCKING KNOW, ASSWIPE. YOU MIGHT GET SICK? DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT BEFORE YOU STARTED WALKING?” 

“AND IF YOU GET SICK THEN MAYBE I’LL HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU?”

“but walking in the rain is soooooooo relaxing karkat!”

“NO IT’S NOT. AT LEAST FOR ME IT ISN’T. AND WHY THE FUCK DID YOU EXAGGERATE THAT ‘O’ BACK THERE? WHO ARE YOU THAT SPIDER-BITCH, VRISKA?”

“whoops, sorry about that, it just slipped, you know? You should totally try it though!”  
“FUCK THAT NOISE. I DON’T WANT TO BE LIKE HER.”

“no, not that silly! what i meant was, you should walk in the rain with me sometimes!”

“I DON’T WANT TO DO THAT EITHER.”

“why not?”

“I DON’T *WANT* TO GET SICK *UNLIKE* YOU, DUMBASS.”

“well, i’m not going inside.”

“FINE, SUIT YOURSELF, FUCKASS, GO GET YOURSELF SICK, SEE IF I GIVE A SHIT.”

“awww karkat! that’s mean. but you know that i know that if i get sick, you’ll take care of me anyway.”

“OH FUCK YOU EGBERT.”

“love you too, karkat.”

“YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST ANNOYING LITTLE SHITS I HAVE EVER MET.”

“always so harsh, aren’t we, karkat?”

“JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE BEFORE YOU EITHER GET YOURSELF SICK!”

“i told you! i’m not going inside!”

“DON’T MAKE ME GOING OVER THERE!”

“then why aren’t you? what’s wrong, kittykat, afraid to get wet?” John playfully taunted him.

“NO, FUCK YOU. I’M NOT AFRAID OF SOME GODDAMN RAIN!”

“so why aren’t you coming over here, and i quote ‘DRAGGING MY ASS INSIDE’?”

“THAT’S IT. BY THE COUNT OF 3, IF YOU’RE NOT IN HERE, MISTER JOHN EGBERT, I’M GOING OVER THERE.”

“1!” Karkat started to count, John stood frozen in place, smirking, looking at him.

“2!” 

“3!” He finished, scowling.

“WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU A ROCK OR SOMESHIT, YOU HAVEN’T MOVED A INCH!”

“YOU’RE SUCH A STUBBORN FUCKASS!”

Karkat then grabbed an umbrella, stomped into his shoes and finally stormed over towards John. As he arrived he was about to say something, opening his mouth, but suddenly it was captured in a kiss from John, which he gladly returned, causing him to drop the umbrella.

A few raindrops fell on him until John had pulled him under the one he was holding, breaking the kiss.

“YOU FUCKASS, YOU PLANNED THIS, DIDN’T YOU?”

“nope, this is just pure coincidence.”

“LIAR.”

“fine, you got me.”

“I KNEW IT.”

“let’s go back inside?”

“SURE.”

The pair then shared one last kiss, before walking towards Karkat’s home, only stopping to pick up the dropped umbrella, their hands clasped the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really old oneshot I did for my moirail for her birthday, enjoy ;w;


End file.
